


You Have My Heart

by winterfrostwidow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Love, Romance, mention of Brutasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfrostwidow/pseuds/winterfrostwidow





	You Have My Heart

It took nine days, and also a few couple of hours, to realize that Clint was fucking ignoring her. She knew from the moment she tried to phone him, and he uncharacteristically declined her call. She tried to think of reasons why he'd cut her off like that, it was rare that he'd do that. But when he did it'd usually last a day or two. But never over a week.

So here she was, pounding on his apartment door. "I know you're in there. I can hear you breathing, Clint." She said, her knocks demanding. "I'm not leaving until you open the door. I know you've been ignoring me, let's talk about it."

She sighed, after two goddamn minutes had passed. Then the door snapped open all of a sudden. He was boring his eyes at her in disinterest. "What the hell do you want?"

"To come in." 

"And what if I don't allow it?" He asked, his shoulders hunched.

"Then I'll just shove myself inside. Like I always do." She smiled.

He narrowed his eyes, sharply exhaling before stepping aside. "I'm gonna regret this."

She plopped on his couch as he shut the door, spreading her legs over the armrest. "You gonna tell me why you're so mad?"

"Are you ever not gonna sit like that on my favorite couch?" He sneered.

"Don't answer a question with a question. You're changing the topic, Barton. Now tell me why you're so grumpy. What's up?" She rested her chin on her palm and waited for him to answer.

"You finished my Doritos." He said plainly.

"True. But I apologized for that." She corrected. "C'mon, buddy, let it out. You gotta let it all out."

"It's you and Banner okay?" He snapped out of nowhere, his voice raising. "How could you expect him to run into the sunshine holding hands with you? I knew from the start this was going to hurt you! And it did!"

She watched him for a few seconds, before rolling her eyes. "I can take care of myself."

"I'm just watching out for you." He said irritably, shaking his head. "Fuck yeah I know you can take care of yourself."

She scrutinized him. "So that's why you're mad? Because of me and Banner? That's why you won't talk to me for-"

"Let's not dwell on it alright? I told you what you needed to know." He snapped, trying to not talk about it. "I'm hungry." He walked into the kitchen. She watched him, and he was aware. She closely watched him as he warmed up last night's leftovers in the microwave, his movements rough and angry. She didn't even know the smile spreading her lips, until he looked at her and pointed it out.

"What are you looking at? With that weird smile on your face?" He was still angry and sulking, but still very damn cute. 

She laughed and shook her head. "You're so cute when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous, Nat! I'm just-"

"What? Looking out for me?" She teased.

He narrowed his eyes. "Yeah. Because you're my best friend."

She sighed softly, her smile widening into a grin. "And you have my heart, not anyone else does."


End file.
